Stay
by Cal-Wills
Summary: "Why!" Charlotte questioned as Sasha snapped "Because I'm scared! I'm scared okay..." Well that actually threw Charlotte a bit; she didn't figure the Boss to be scared of anything. She was the one who channeled her inner Jeff Hardy in the first place. But even if Sasha was scared she still had to get checked out. Charlotte/Sasha Femslash. Angst warning. Lang. Mature.
1. Checked Out

**Hello. LONG time no see. This is a co-written fic with Marty.**

 **Pairing: Charlotte/Sasha Banks (Charlasha)**

 **This is Chapter 1, Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A fucking suicide dive off the top of a steel cage... What was she thinking? She's never tried anything like that before; she could have very well broken her neck. Charlotte made her way to the trainer's room to see Sasha lying down on a table wincing as she lifted up her shoulder and arm. "Looks like we're going to have to take an x-ray," said Dr Samuels. "I'll make an appointment for tomorrow at 9 am". Sasha nodded solemnly. "Hopefully there is no severe damage but I want you to keep icing it through the night."

"Okay doc will do." Sasha replied as he stepped away to start her paper work. Sasha looked up to see Charlotte glaring at her. "What?"

"How can you be so stupid!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"What now..." Sasha sighed as she placed the ice pack back on her shoulders as she slowly sat up.

"What do you mean 'what now'?" Charlotte seethed as she marched over to stand in front of Sasha. "We didn't go over you doing anything like that and I look up and then boom."

"Calm down Char it wasn't that bad." Sasha insisted as she tried to put her hands out in front of her yet again wincing.

Charlotte leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "What do you mean it wasn't that bad?" Charlotte retorted as gesture to Sasha's current condition. "I saw how you landed on your shoulder and neck."

"It wasn't. You're fine." Sasha replied, her voice sounding raw, pain evident on her face. Her shoulder was killing her but probably not as bad as her head and neck was.

When Sasha did the suicide dive from the cage Charlotte was nowhere near close enough for her to make that move connect, Charlotte practically had to run to catch the young Boston native to stop her from nearly killing herself in the process.

Sasha blinked slowly as Charlotte's angry face came into view, glaring at the trainer. "Can we have a moment please?" Charlotte damn near snarled as the trainer threw his hands up but left anyways.

Once they were completely alone, Sasha forced her eyes open despite the dizziness, pain and light-headedness that over took her. "Can I help you? Why do you care? Why are you even here?!" Sasha tried for angry but she was in too much pain and all that came out was a pained whimper that only seemed to piss off the tall blonde even more so.

"I can't believe how selfish and irresponsible you are!" Charlotte seethed. She was looking at the younger woman with anger written on her face but concern inside her heart. Yeah concern because Sasha is in pain and the thoughts of how worse it could have been or even how worse it can still be are whirling around in her head. Oh how worse indeed. But she can't let Sasha know the extent of her why she cares so much.

"I'm just here to let you know how stupid that was I mean, what if you died?" Charlotte replied and Sasha could swear she saw a glimpse of something in Charlotte's eyes but it was gone just as quick. "I would have had to go the rest of my career as the women who killed Sasha Banks. I don't need you tarnishing my Hall of Fame chances sweetie."

Sasha just rolled her eyes. Of course that's why Charlotte's here. She's only ever concerned about herself and her image all others be damned. "Well as you can see I'm not dead. No need to worry about that over shadowing your pristine little career."

"Well good I guess I can go then." Charlotte said crossing her arms and looking downward as she started to make her way out

"Yeah bye bye." Sasha sassed as she motioned to the door.

Charlotte got to the threshold and all she had to do was keep going and leave the fuchsia hair colored women to her own devices. But instead she turned back around. "Sasha..."

"Look. I'm hurt and I don't need your attitude so bye." Sasha told the blonde who bit her bottom in an attempt to hide her concern for the other woman.

"Fine Sasha. I'm leaving. My fucking pleasure!" Charlotte shouted as she left just as the doc was about to step back inside.

"Hang around." He told her as Charlotte nodded her head. Charlotte couldn't bring herself to fully leave anyways so she stayed by the door, eavesdropping on Sasha and the Doctor's conversation.

"Okay Sasha. You have a concussion so you know you cannot be alone tonight." The doctor explained.

"Won't be the first time, probably not my last time either. I'll be fine." Sasha replied softly.

"I'll watch over her." Charlotte spoke softly, keeping the tone of pure annoyance mostly aimed at Sasha's devil may care attitude.

"That won't be necessary sweetie, but thank you." Sasha sassed as her head was pounding relentlessly, trying not to let it show too much.

"It's too bad Sasha. Doctor's orders. I could always move to have you removed from the rest of the tour due to injury. Instead you're looking at your new travel buddy until further notice." Doctor Samuel replied keeping a firm even tone as Charlotte tried to hide her smirk.

"You're only 24 years old Sasha. I don't want to see your career ended before it even gets started." He finished as he handed Charlotte her paperwork, explaining that she has a Dr's appointment in the morning at 9 am but to be there 15 minutes early.

"Okay." Charlotte agreed.

"Tonight, wake her up every hour on the hour to check on her because she is concussed." He explained as Charlotte nodded her head.

Sasha said nothing as the doctor cleaned up and dismissed her. She stood up, saying nothing to Charlotte as she walked unsteady on her own feet to the Women's locker room, just wanting this nightmare to be over with.

Charlotte followed behind her and when they got to the locker room Charlotte quickly gathered her things. Then she went over to Sasha who was stuffing things into her bag with her good arm. When she tried to pick it up Charlotte could see Sasha was struggling.

"Here let me help you," Charlotte asked as she reached forward.

"Your help wasn't needed or asked for!" Sasha snapped as she pulled the bag to her chest. She tried to pick it up with her good arm but the pain in her neck had her wincing.

"Well too bad you're getting it anyway." Charlotte retorted as she grabbed the bag from Sasha. She put her bag on one shoulder and Sasha's on the other.

Sasha tried to grab her bag back but Charlotte side stepped her. "You want to be Ms. Helpful all of a sudden?" Sasha scoffed as she looked Charlotte up and down.

"We don't have time for any of this. You have an appointment in the morning and we need to get to the hotel so you can sleep." Charlotte insisted as she motioned to the door way.

"Fine whatever." Sasha grumbled as she pushed passed Charlotte to make their way to the parking lot. She just didn't understand why Charlotte wanted to help her. No doubt there must be something in it for her because Charlotte Flair doesn't do anything from the kindness of her heart.

* * *

They made their way to Charlotte's rental car; Sasha having gotten to the arena earlier by carpooling with the New Day. Charlotte unlocked the car and put the bags in the trunk. She unlocked the doors and they got in and sat down wordlessly. Charlotte just started the car and started to make their way to their destination. Charlotte glanced at Sasha from time to time but the younger women payed her no mind as she looked out the window.

Sasha ignored Charlotte the entire drive to the hotel, leaving them in an awkward silence. When Charlotte pulled up to the hotel, she pulled into valet parking, putting the SUV in park and shutting off the engine.

Sasha wordlessly climbed out of the car as Charlotte again insisted on carrying her bags. So Sasha tipped the valet parking attendants and grabbed their ticket much to Charlotte's annoyance.

"I could've got that." Charlotte spoke up as Sasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired and I'm done arguing with you over everything." Sasha replied as she followed Charlotte to the front desk to get their reserved room. Charlotte paid and got their keycards, leading Sasha to the elevator.

Once they reached their room, Charlotte turned on the lights and sat everything down. She heard Sasha close the door behind her.

Charlotte was digging for her sleep wear when Sasha exclaimed "Oh hell no! This is so not happening."

"What's wrong now?" Charlotte asked absent-mindedly, not bothering to turn around.

"One bed?" Sasha gestured wildly with her good arm.

"It's a queen. You're tiny. I'm not very big so what's the problem?" Charlotte grumbled in annoyance.

"I don't care. Us sharing a bed isn't happening. I'll sleep on the couch before I share a bed with you." Sasha hissed back venomously as Charlotte turned to face the younger woman.

"It was supposed to be my room. I didn't expect that you would try to kamikaze your way off the cage..." Charlotte pointed out blankly.

Sasha said nothing and Charlotte continued to grab her sleep clothes and shower essentials. Sasha growled as she got her night clothes together for her own shower.

"I'm still not sharing a bed with you." Sasha snapped as Charlotte stepped out of her way so she could shower.

Sasha locked the door behind her but Charlotte pounding on the door had her quickly opening it.

"NO locked doors." Charlotte told her firmly.

Sasha scoffed as she stared up at the tall blonde. "Why not?" She asked, letting her disdain show.

"Because. You have a concussion, Sasha. If you fall out, I can't get to you as fast as I need to." Charlotte explained keeping a firm tone with the younger woman.

"Fine!" Sasha relented allowing Charlotte to crack the door as she struggled to undress. She struggled through her shower but managed; however getting dressed and brushing her hair proved to be a whole other monster.

Sasha with tears of frustration in her eyes finally gave in. "C-Charlotte?" She called meekly, her head hung low in defeat.

"Yeah?" Charlotte responded as she quickly made her way over to the bathroom door.

"I, um need some help..." Sasha confessed. Charlotte opened the bathroom door fully to see Sasha in her underwear with her shirt half on with her good arm sticking straight in the air. It was quite a sight but Charlotte didn't comment on it.

"No problem Sasha that's what I'm here for." Charlotte replied as she came into the bathroom. Charlotte gently slid Sasha's shirt down before holding open her sleep shorts for her to step into. Sasha put her good hand to rest on Charlotte's very firm shoulder for balance as the blonde pulled her shorts up.

With Sasha fully dressed Charlotte then grabbed a brush. Taking Sasha's hair out of its ponytail she took long firm strokes brushing out all the kinks. Sasha made a small hum of appreciation which had Charlotte smiling. A few more strokes and Charlotte tied Sasha's hair back up. "There you go." Charlotte finished softly.

Sasha looked at herself in the mirror seeing everything in its proper place. "Thank you." Sasha mumbled.

"My pleasure," Charlotte smiled. Sasha left the bathroom and made her way over to the couch. But Charlotte was not having that. "No not there you're taking the bed," she demanded.

She was not about to let Sasha sleep on a freaking couch in her condition. She'd be in constant pain all night. "But I already told you I-" Sasha started.

"I'll take the couch okay." Charlotte interjected as she grabbed her sleep wear. "Just try to get some rest I still have to wake you up every hour."

"Okay." Sasha said simply as she walked over to the bed and laid herself down. Charlotte gave her a small smile making sure Sasha was comfortable in bed, before going off to take her shower. Sasha sighed, she was going to hate being woken up every hour, but the fact that Charlotte actually gave her the bed really surprised her. She wasn't quite used to seeing this side of the queen.

Sasha frowned feeling like a total brat since she took the risk and now Charlotte had to pay for it with her bed, a good night's sleep and the whole afternoon getting her to and from doctor's appointments. Charlotte wasn't exactly a small woman, yet she was gonna brave "sleeping" on this tiny ass couch so Sasha's tiny body could take the massive bed to herself.

Sasha frowned. It didn't feel right. She got off the bed and sat on the couch, groaning in agony as she attempted to lay back to relax to no avail. She heard the shower shut off as she thought about the Women's Champion sleeping on a couch in a suite she paid for, and it wasn't right.

After Charlotte showered and got ready for bed she stepped out to see Sasha sitting on the couch looking conflicted.

"Whatcha doing? You should be in bed, asleep. You gotta be up in the morning." Charlotte spoke softly as she stopped in front of Sasha. Sasha stood up on wobbly legs and pushed Charlotte to the bed.

"It's your room. Your bed. You take it." Sasha spoke firmly as Charlotte shook her head 'no'.

"Absolutely not, Sasha I don't care about that. You're injured-" Charlotte started but Sasha cut her off.

"By a stupid risk that I took on my own!" Sasha growled but Charlotte kept her composure and simply scooped the smaller woman right off her feet and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently as possible so as not to hurt her any further.

"Then here we are back at square one. You don't want me to sleep on the couch and you're definitely not sleeping on the couch in your current condition. So we can share." Charlotte told her as she slid in behind her on the bed.

Sasha crossed her arms and mumbled softly "Fine. Don't fucking spoon me." Before she turned and made herself comfortable. Sasha didn't realize that she'd dozed off until she felt a hand shaking her gently.

"Sasha. Sasha hon... wake up. Talk to me." Charlotte cooed softly as Sasha snapped. "I'm fine! I'm alive unfortunately now let me fucking sleep."

"My pleasure..." Charlotte mumbled back. Sometime along the second hour, Sasha had snuggled up to Charlotte, her head resting on Charlotte's chest and, her arms around her middle, face buried in her neck, softly snoring. Charlotte hated to admit that she wouldn't mind if all her nights were spent with the younger woman curled up in her arms and she hated having to wake her up.

Who knew Sasha Banks was a cuddler? Even if she hated it she had to wake Sasha up again. "C'mon Sasha you have to wake up again." Charlotte spoke softly into her ear.

"Don't want to… feel too comfy." Sasha mumbled as she clung to Charlotte closer.

Sasha had been in a deep sleep so Charlotte was gonna chalk that up to the reason Sasha didn't seem to mind their closeness. Moments later Sasha was lightly snoring with her legs tangled up within Charlotte's. Charlotte couldn't help but enjoy this feeling. Sure they'd been close having fought in the ring many times but they'd never had this level of intimacy before.

Charlotte continued to do as the doctor instructed and woke Sasha up every hour. Every time Charlotte woke her she thought Sasha would finally draw attention to the position they were in. But each time Sasha would mumble nothing more than a sentence before cuddling back up to Charlotte.

Charlotte herself had gotten very little sleep last night having to wake Sasha up so frequently. But she found it was still some of the best sleep she'd gotten in a while. When she noticed the clock read 7:50 am she knew she had to wake Sasha up so they can be there early for her appointment.

"Time to get up Sasha we have to get you to your appointment." Charlotte said as she tapped upon Sasha's good shoulder.

Sasha groaned at being awakened yet again every time she got into a really good sleep Charlotte was waking her up again. "Uh fuck stupid doctors." Sasha grumbled as she opened her eyes.

She looked up to see Charlotte staring down at her with her arms wrapped around her. She also noticed her arms were doing the same. How long had they been this way? Is this why she slept as 6well as she did? Why hadn't Charlotte pushed her away? Why hadn't she pushed Charlotte away. After a moment she cleared her throat slowly pulled away. "Um, thanks Char I guess I'll go get ready." Sasha told her as she quickly made a beeline for the bathroom.

"No problem." Charlotte called out smiling. Well that is one way to wake up Charlotte surmised. After hearing Sasha struggling again with her clothes she got up to assist. "Need a little help?" she offered from the doorway.

"No." Sasha hissed shortly as she struggled to dress herself. Her head was pounding relentlessly and her shoulder ached badly. She was blushing as she recalled how comfortable she felt wrapped up in Charlotte's arms, waking up snuggled up to her chest. She'd never admit that it felt as natural as breathing to her.

Charlotte sighed and helped her anyways, making sure Sasha was completely ready to go before she got herself ready. "Let's go." Charlotte spoke as she led Sasha to the elevator.

The drive to the hospital was just as silent and awkward as the night before. It was after Charlotte had pulled into the hospital parking lot and found a parking spot; that Sasha broke the silence.

"Can we not go in there? Can we just leave?" Sasha spoke up as Charlotte glanced over at her. Sasha's good hand gripped the arm rest so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"No. You need to get checked out. Doctor's orders Sasha." Charlotte replied as she pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"I'm seriously okay. We just have to go." Sasha urged softly her eyes wide, but guarded.

"No, Sasha. Not happening." Charlotte cut in as Sasha interrupted with "please!"

"Why?!" Charlotte questioned as Sasha snapped "Because I'm scared! I'm scared okay..."

Well that actually threw Charlotte a bit; she didn't figure the Boss to be scared of anything. She was the one who channeled her inner Jeff Hardy in the first place. But even if Sasha was scared she still had to get checked out.

"Look I know this can be terrifying. Getting put through machines; getting all these tests done and not knowing what to expect..." Charlotte started as Sasha nodded her head in agreement. Charlotte looked right into Sasha's eyes and placed a hand on top of the other women's. "But no matter the results. I'm going to be right there with you."

Sasha took a deep breath. "Okay." she replied as she squeezed Charlotte's hand before they exited the car. Sasha paused looking up at the sign that read OrthoSports Center and Medical Tower. Her nerves were getting the best of her again and Charlotte was by her side in an instant grabbing a hold of her hand.

Sasha looked down at their intertwined hands. She may still be terrified but it was all that much better knowing she wasn't alone.

They walked into the building and went straight over to the receptionist desk. "Hi I'm Sasha Banks and I have a 9'clock appointment from Dr. Samuels."

The receptionist gave Sasha all the necessary paper work to fill out. After that they waited about ten minutes and then Sasha was called back. Dr. Andrews gave Sasha the full work up including an MRI, CAT Scan and radiology imagining.

When the doctor came back with Sasha's results it wasn't nearly as bad as they initially thought it was. It seemed that along with Sasha's concussion she had a sprained trapezius and rotator cuff. And it was estimated that she would be out 4-8 weeks.

"Thanks doctor." Sasha said sullenly after receiving the news. He left the two alone pulling the curtain back to give them privacy. Sasha looked downcast and started to fiddle with her hands. "Well nothing's broken but this still sucks. I guess that push I was going to get is out the window now."

"Hey come on now." Charlotte responded lifting Sasha's head up which made the smaller woman wince slightly. "Sorry." Charlotte quickly retracted her hand.

"It's fine." Sasha reassured her.

"Don't worry about that now. You just need to focus on coming back stronger than ever." Charlotte clarified as she rested a hand on Sasha's knee.

Sasha dropped her head in defeat as she fought to keep her emotions in check; the tears fighting to fall. "It's gonna be just fine" Charlotte spoke softly as Sasha mumbled "That's easy for you to say, you've been the Women's Champion... you are the Women's Champion. I've never held it longer than 2 weeks."

"Is that why you took that risk?" Charlotte asked feeling her temper flair up. "For a stupid title? Sasha you could've died. You could've ended your own career."

"You think I don't know that? It's sure easy to call the title stupid when it's yours isn't it? I tried to make management see I was more than just a flash in the pan, but all I did was fuck everything up." Sasha muttered softly as Charlotte silently fumed at her confession.

And awkward silence fell over them as Dr. Andrews popped back in to hand Sasha her discharge papers, along with strict instructions for no physical activity minus her physical therapy. Sasha mumbled as quiet affirmative.

While Dr. Andrews went to fax WWE Doctor's Sasha's results, Sasha and Charlotte headed to sign Sasha out, as the nurse went over the details of Sasha's upcoming physical therapy and her pain prescriptions.

Once they were done, the two left the hospital heading for the rental car. Charlotte noticed that Sasha was quiet; looking almost sad at the news she received. Charlotte herself was still fuming at the thought of Sasha putting herself purposely in harm's way just to impress WWE brass.

Just then Sasha's cell phone rang and it read "Triple H calling".

"Hello?" Sasha answered timidly as they reached the car.

"Got your results and I have a choice for you. A: you can spend your 8 weeks at home, fulfilling your rehabilitation on your neck and shoulder or B: you can still travel with us but do backstage segments or commentary." Hunter spoke as Sasha quickly replied "B. I don't want to go home."

"Okay great. We can keep your feud with Charlotte going because it was red hot. However, Dr. Samuels suggested as punishment and a precaution for your unauthorized risk, you're to travel and room exclusively with Charlotte. It's final. No arguments. No negotiations." Hunter spoke firmly laying down the law as Sasha reluctantly agreed to the terms. Charlotte smirked as she overheard Hunter's ultimatum as Sasha ended the call with a few "Yes sir's".

"Didn't mean to ease drop but I guess we're roomies for a while." Charlotte chimed in as she pressed a button unlocking the car.

Sasha looked over at Charlotte over the roof of the car. "Yeah I guess we are." Sasha replied as she opened the door and got inside. The doctor thought that putting her and Charlotte together would be a punishment, but Sasha wasn't really seeing it like that. Especially with how sweet and caring Charlotte had been lately. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it really.

Charlotte had to wipe the smirk off her face before getting into the car. She'd enjoyed getting to spend all this time with Sasha and the knowledge it wasn't over had her ecstatic. Charlotte was going to do her best to ensure Sasha's speedy recovery. She glanced over and saw that Sasha still looked kind of down.

"You know I saw an IHOP on the way here. How about we get some breakfast?" Charlotte offered as she stated up the car.

"Yeah that sounds good." Sasha agreed since she was starving because they came straight to the hotel last night without grabbing any dinner.

* * *

Charlotte got them to the restaurant in great time. The waitress took their orders, regular pancakes for Sasha and blueberry for Charlotte; both getting eggs, sausage and orange juice.

Sasha practically inhaled the food when it arrived. Even making appreciative moaning sounds as she bit into her food. Charlotte just stared at her smiling.

"What?" Sasha questioned after taking a drink of her juice and noticed Charlotte was watching her.

"Nothing." Charlotte smirked before taking a bite of her egg.

Sasha just playfully rolled her eyes before taking another bite of her pancake. Soon they were finished and Charlotte was going into her pocket to pay for their meal. "I've got this."

"You don't need to pay for my meal," Sasha protested. She had already done so much for her. When was Charlotte going to realize that she wasn't her responsibility?

"I insist. Sit your ass down." Charlotte ordered playfully as she handed her debit card to the passing waitress along with their check. Sasha was glaring daggers at Charlotte; if looks could kill then Charlotte would be pushing up daisies right about now.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm a grown ass woman. I can get my own check." Sasha argued but Charlotte only smirked as the waitress brought her receipt and debit card back to her, thanking Charlotte and Sasha for stopping in.

Charlotte didn't reply to Sasha until they were in the rental car and back on the road to their hotel room. There was no show and they didn't have to leave until Thursday for a house show and it was Tuesday so Charlotte figured they'd hang out in the room and catch up on sleep they missed.

"I did that because I wanted to. You haven't eaten in over 24 hours because hey we used to be friends and I know you don't eat at catering. So drop it." Charlotte replied as she focused on driving. Sasha simply turned and stared out her window in some sort of silent protest.

'She's just cranky because of the lack of sleep' Charlotte thought to herself as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. Sasha ignored Charlotte all the way up to their room, as Charlotte followed behind her.

Once Charlotte had the door open, Sasha disappeared into the bedroom, kicked her shoes and socks off, struggling to pull her bed clothes back on and climbed on the bed. She closed her eyes letting the fatigue lull her into an unfulfilling slumber.

* * *

Charlotte was just going to let her rest; she made it through the night okay so a nap was well deserved. She tucked Sasha in and gathered her gym wear and headed down to the hotel's gym.

She was at the gym for a couple hours working off her large breakfast on the elliptical and then hitting the weights. When she was gone she headed back to the room to find Sasha still asleep. She looked peaceful and Charlotte was almost tempted to climb in with her after her shower.

She hopped in the tub for half an hour to soak. When she came out she saw that Sasha was still asleep which was good because she was only half dressed. She rooted around in her travel bag for her clothes. Sasha started to wake up at just that moment to see Charlotte in her underwear and bra. She was instantly awake.

Charlotte didn't seem to notice and grabbed her clothes as Sasha watched her walk away. Charlotte came out of the bathroom moments later in yoga pants and a tank top brushing her damp hair. This time she noticed Sasha was awake.

"Hey you're up." Charlotte said with a small smile as she brushes out her blonde locks.

"Yeah." Sasha said yawning and clearing her throat from sleep among other things. "I just got up, did you just come back from the gym?"

"Yeah I thought I'd let you get some rest while I went to go work off that breakfast," Charlotte replied as she grabbed a hair band from the bed stand and put her hair in a bun.

"You know you could have waited for me Charlotte." Sasha grumbled as she slowly sat up in bed. "I know I can't do my usual workout routine but I could have done something. I'm not useless."

Sasha can admit that waking up and seeing Charlotte in that state of dress had her momentarily stunned. But she was not going to forget that Charlotte had been kind of handling her with baby gloves lately.

"Woah, Sasha hold on no one is calling you useless." Charlotte clarified as she got into the bed next to Sasha. So something really is bothering her and Charlotte figured she knew what. "If this is about me assisting you with things I'm just trying to help you out. You were injured in a match with me and I can't help but feel a tad bit responsible."

"What?" Sasha blurted out.

"You got injured fighting me. If I would've moved faster and caught you... maybe at least your concussion could've been prevented." Charlotte explained as Sasha sat up in the bed.

"No. If I called the move before jumping... well. I don't need your concern and I certainly don't want to be your fucking charity case; so you can get that shit out of your pretty little head right the fuck now." Sasha snapped as she threw the covers back and got out of bed; leaving Charlotte absolutely stunned.

Sasha grabbed her clothes from earlier and left the room, quickly throwing them on; not caring how much agony she was in, she wasn't asking for Charlotte's help. She went back to the bedroom and grabbed her shoes and glasses.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Charlotte asked as she sat up.

"Out." Sasha snapped back at her as she tied her shoes.

"You're not leaving... I have to... You're not in the right frame of mind. Please..." Charlotte spoke softly but it fell on deaf ears as Sasha grabbed her phone and wallet leaving the room.

Charlotte slumped back on the bed, she knew Sasha needed space but a part of her wanted to force Sasha to lay back down and talk it over with her.

* * *

It was five drinks in that Sasha started to feel the numbness in her face. She wasn't _angry_ anymore; it was quite the latter actually. She didn't _care_ anymore, she felt _free_.

' _Stupid Charlotte treating me like a child.'_ Sasha thought as she finished her drink and signaled the bar tender for another.

Sasha knew she was drunk, beyond drunk; she was fucked up but she felt free. She literally felt free, relaxed, without a care for anything in the world. Sasha ordered another drink, and another, feeling herself floating...

She'd never seen the appeal of getting blackout drunk but today she didn't give a fuck. She knew it wouldn't help anything... but Sasha was feeling good. Stuck in her drunken haze time flew.

Sasha was so out of it that she didn't see Emma and Dana Brooke sitting 5 tables down, gossiping over drinks; or that they had spotted her.

* * *

"Isn't Banks on Charlotte's watch?" Dana asked as she sipped her mojito.

Emma glanced up from her jack and coke and snorted. "Yes she is. What's she doing out and about without her master?" Emma commented as she kept her eyes on the former Women's Champion.

"Text Flair." Emma ordered as Dana was already messaging her. "On it." She spoke as she typed away.

"Hey boss isn't Banks on your watch?" Dana typed and hit send.

* * *

Charlotte glanced her phone grabbing it quickly as it went off, hoping it was Sasha. She'd been gone for hours! Charlotte sighed annoyed. It wasn't from Sasha, it was from Dana.

"Yes why?" She typed back and waited, holding her breath.

Dana snapped a picture of Sasha half slumped at the bar with the caption "want us to bring her to you before fugly eyeing her on the right thinks it's his Lucky day?"

Charlotte jumped up and grabbed her shoes as she pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Where is she? Where are you? I'm coming." Charlotte hissed shortly as she struggled to get her shoes on, grabbing her wallet and room key.

"Yes Ma'am. We're in the bar at the hotel." Dana replied as she sipped her drink.

Charlotte cursed and hung up on her end as she jogged to the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly.

When it finally opened Charlotte furiously pushed the button marked L. She paced the elevator and feeling like hours were going by waiting for this elevator to reach the lobby. When it finally opened she jetted towards the bar.

She spotted Emma and Dana first who simply pointed her towards the bar's counter. Charlotte sighed in relief finally seeing the younger woman with her own two eyes.

She made her way over to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Charlotte breathed as she stood at Sasha's side.

"Obviously you haven't been looking hard enough because I'm right here." Sasha slurred as she picked up the latest shot that some middle aged guy bought her.

Charlotte grabbed the drink from her hands and held it out of reach. "I think you've had enough."

"Don't tell me when I've had enough you're not my mother Charlotte." Sasha grumbled as she tried to reach up for the shot of Jack but promptly fell back into her stool.

"Yeah lady back off." said the middle aged guy on the other side of Sasha.

The old perv looked old enough to be Sasha's dad. He had the nerve to put his hand on Sasha's arm, to try and pull her closer to him and away from Charlotte. For some reason this pissed Charlotte off, literally seeing red.

"Sasha, we're leaving, now!" Charlotte snapped shortly.

"But I don want to…" Sasha slurred as she finished the drink in front of her.

"Too fucking bad, Banks; this isn't up for a debate." Charlotte retorted, gritting her teeth.

"Come on mom. Let her stay and have some more fun. I'm taking real good care of her I promise." The old pervert proceeded to wink at Charlotte which only served to piss her off even more. It was then that Sasha groaned in discomfort.

"Char… I don… feel so good…" Sasha mumbled clearly out of it from the copious amounts of alcohol and possibly Charlotte feared, date rape drugs. She honestly wouldn't put it past this 40 year old creep to drug Sasha with the intent to rape her.

"It's a great thing that we're leaving now then isn't it?" Charlotte spoke firmly as she paid Sasha's ridiculous tab and wrapped an arm protectively around the younger woman, as the creep protested.

"Come on. We were just having a lil fun. She's fine." He argued as Charlotte asked for security as they held the man back.

He made one last reach for Sasha and Charlotte lost it. "Back the fuck off old man!" Charlotte snarled at him before swiftly leading Sasha out of the bar to the safety of the elevator.

Once inside Charlotte held her close to her.

"Char… can I tell you a secret?" Sasha asked in an obvious slur.

"You can tell me anything, Sasha." Charlotte answered staying focused on the task at hand; getting Sasha to their room safely, which despite the situation at hand; Sasha made increasingly difficult with her 'secret'.

"Don be mad at me… but…I'm… so _drunk_." Sasha blurted out, snickering as if she had told the funniest joke of the year. Charlotte found it hard to hold in a laugh, but succeeded however it was impossible not to crack a grin at Sasha's drunken antics.

That was when it became obvious to her that she was in trouble. She had feelings… feelings for Sasha that ever since they parted ways in the BFFS she thought was long gone but she was wrong.

Once in the room, Charlotte tried to close the door behind them but Sasha had other ideas in that intoxicated head of hers. She shoved Charlotte against the door and raised up on her tippy toes, pulling Charlotte's head to her level, laying one on her.

It took Charlotte a moment to process the situation but Sasha was kissing her, full on kissing her, tongue and all. She could taste the alcohol on Sasha's tongue, along with the bitterness of that, was a unique flavor that just had to be Sasha.

Charlotte was in heaven. She'd dreamt of this, not quite like this but it was something. Then she remembered that Sasha was absolutely _shitfaced drunk_.

* * *

 **Alright. Testing the waters, Hit some feedback, let us know what you think.**

 **~ Cal & Marty.**


	2. Screw my Morals

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome feedback! Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Charlotte was momentarily in a war with herself but knew that she had to put a stop to this. She begrudgingly broke apart from the younger woman.

"Sasha we can't do this. Like you just said, you're drunk." Charlotte acknowledged as she tried to put a little distance between them.

"So what... That doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun." Sasha hiccupped as her fingers danced up Charlotte's chest before landing on her lips.

Charlotte grabbed Sasha's hand. "That's exactly what it means Sasha. I'm not going to take advantage of you in this condition." Charlotte insisted as she led the girl to the bed and laid her down with the intent on tucking her in so she could sleep it off.

"But what if I want you to take advantage of me?" Sasha asked with a smirk as she pulled the blonde towards her. Charlotte fell forward, landing on top of her and Sasha took advantage of the closeness to reattach her lips to Charlotte's.

Charlotte once again got lost in kissing Sasha. One hand in the younger women's hair the other at her hip. She felt Sasha's hard nipples against her and then Sasha this time breaking the kiss to take off her own shirt. Seeing Sasha in her bra just knocked away some more of her last resolve but Charlotte still tried again.

"Sasha we should stop you'll regret this in the morning." Charlotte told her, her voice coming out husky with lust, trying to be rational even if she herself didn't want to stop.

"I don't want us to stop. I want you to fuck me." Sasha purred breathlessly. It was after hearing her say that Charlotte knew she couldn't stop now even if she wanted to. She took off her own shirt and this time she attacked Sasha's lips; kissing her breathless before moving down her jawline.

Sasha whined as Charlotte attacked her neck, feeling the blonde's lips as they latched on and sucked hard enough that Sasha knew she was guaranteed to have marks there come morning. "Oh fuck. Char fuck me sooo good" Sasha slurred as she carded her fingers through Charlotte's hair, tangling them at the ends, feeling Charlotte's teeth graze her neck in a warning. It was as though she was daring Sasha to pull her hair again.

Charlotte was hot, she was so into the moment that she forgot Sasha was drunk beyond belief and that this was wrong. She had dreamed of this moment since NXT; having Sasha writhing and moaning underneath her, completely at her mercy.

Sasha pressed her groin up against her midsection, letting out a low moan when Charlotte growled and pushed back against her, starting to grind against her.

"Oh fuck yes Char..." Sasha moaned as Charlotte started pretty much fucking her with clothes on, feeling Sasha clinging to her, her legs wrapping around her waist. "God fuck ... Baby… fuck me please?" Sasha begged shamelessly as she ground her hips against Charlotte's.

"Do you want it Sasha?" Charlotte asked pinning Sasha's body to the mattress, her eyes darkening with pure unbridled lust, letting her inner dominant out to play.

"Yeeeesssss Charlotte please. Fuck me sooo hard. I need it. I need you baby. Wanted it for sooo long. Please... please Char." Sasha whined as she wiggled under Charlotte, arching her lower back to press her wet pussy against Charlotte's hips. Charlotte growled as she took in the intoxicated, glazed over fuck me eyes Sasha was giving her, staring up at her completely helpless, begging, wanting, needing only what she could give her. The strong smell of the alcohol from Sasha is what made Charlotte stop dead in her tracks.

 _Wrong._ This was so wrong on so many levels. _'How are you any better than that slime from the bar if you fuck Sasha right now?'_

"Fuck..." Charlotte growled as she forced herself away from Sasha, getting her composure back. _It was wrong._

"Charlotte please." Sasha pleaded, slurring her words, looking up at Charlotte with a look that shook her composure like a tsunami grade tidal wave. It was the glossed over intoxicated 'fuck me' eyes, combined with the kiss swollen lips. Knowing that she caused this; put Sasha in this state of submission, of need. That she kissed Sasha's lips so hard they looked like they did. It turned Charlotte on even more.

"Oh. Sasha. Fuck. You gotta stop." Charlotte cursed as just then Sasha glanced up at her and licked her bottom lip and sucked it in between her teeth, biting it in need.

"You don't want me..." Sasha replied absent-mindedly almost with the same emotion and tone one would have when discussing what they should have for breakfast.

She still had those glossy intoxicated hazel eyes trained on Charlotte, filled with liquid heat that made Charlotte feel the need to squeeze her legs closed. Sasha bit her bottom lip in a mixture of need and maybe a bit of hurt feelings as well. Charlotte wanted to console her, tell her she wanted nothing more in this moment than to fuck her pretty little brains out all night into the early morning until Sasha was crying out shamelessly begging her to stop, to let her sore body rest.

That Charlotte would grant her that, only so she could regain her strength to rinse and repeat the next night until Sasha was putty in her hands, a slave to Charlotte, drunk with need for only Charlotte. That she wanted to fuck her so hard that Sasha forgot her own name and could only remember Charlotte's because she'd been screaming it all damn night. Then she'd know that once Charlotte fucked her that first night, Sasha belonged to her. But Charlotte couldn't tell her that. Couldn't tell her how close she was to breaking, saying fuck you to her moral compass, as she takes Sasha for all she's worth, not caring that she was so fucked up that she likely wouldn't remember it. But she refused to lose Sasha because of a moment of weakness.

"It's not that Sasha." Charlotte breathed as she tried to put some distance between them but Sasha was having a hard time letting go. Sasha holding on to her so tightly was a bit of a turn on but she had to continue to try to calm herself. Her resolve was now paper thin. "Look I just don't think that this." She pointed between the two of them. "Should happen in this situation; I mean you can barely remember your name right now." Charlotte answered as she finally untangled herself from Sasha and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"But I can remember _your_ name just fine, Charlotte. I want us to do this." Sasha pouted wanting Charlotte to get back on top of her.

Charlotte looked down at her feet just so she wouldn't have to see Sasha's dejected face right now. "No Sasha we can't okay..." Charlotte said simply. "We just can't."

"You don't have to lie you know. You can just say you don't want me." Sasha sniffled.

Charlotte turned back to her at that. "That's not it I told you! Look why don't you just go to bed okay? So you can sleep this off." Charlotte didn't give her a chance to respond as she turned off the light, pulled the cover over Sasha and left the room.

She needed to burn off this pent up sexual frustration she had. If she had stayed in that room any longer she would have fucked Sasha through the mattress a hundred times over. But Sasha was drunk, and her stupid conscience was stopping her. So she headed to the gym.

* * *

After about a couple hours she finally headed back up to the room and saw Sasha sleeping. And seeing her tears streaked face it was obvious she cried herself to sleep.

Charlotte sighed. She didn't want to see Sasha sad like this, but taking advantage of her no matter how much she wanted her was pretty messed up. Charlotte sighed again as she grabbed some pajamas and headed for the shower. A cold shower would do her some good, and washing off all her sweat was definitely needed.

It was already well into the early morning hours and Charlotte was exhausted so she hurried through her shower, toweling off and throwing her pajamas on. She sloppily ran her brush through her hair and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail as she turned the bathroom light off and headed for the bed.

Charlotte grabbed some Advil and a bottle of water and sat them on the nightstand. After a second thought she grabbed a waste basket as well, setting it on Sasha's side against the nightstand before turning off the lights.

Charlotte took a deep breath before she climbed into bed behind Sasha's sleeping form; closing her eyes and slowly slipping away into a restless slumber.

* * *

 **Leave us some feedback and let us know what you think.**

 **~ Cal & Marty**


	3. Hangover regret?

**Wanted to take the time to thank those who left feedback on Chapter 2. So Thank you. Here's Chapter 3 :)**

 **Feed us more reviews :D**

* * *

Sasha stirred slowly, waking up snuggled up to Charlotte again. There was a pounding in her head as the sunlight creeping through the windows hit her eyes, inflicting pain as she tried desperately to remember what happened the night before.

She was pissed at something Charlotte did or said, she left the room, went to the bar and... blank. Sasha whimpered as she buried her face in Charlotte's neck unashamedly wrapping herself in the blonde's arms.

Charlotte groaned and tightened her hold on Sasha mumbling some soothing words of comfort. "Shhh. 'm right here. You're safe."

"Make it stop. Make the sun go the hell away. Everything hurts." Sasha whined as she clung to Charlotte. Charlotte woke up as everything came back to her.

"Sash here. Let me up." Charlotte spoke softly as she eased the shaking, crying girl off of her. Sasha protested but Charlotte moved quickly closing the blinds and handing Sasha the Advil and a bottle of water. "Here sweetie, take these." She murmured softly as she climbed back in the bed.

Sasha obliged and snuggled closer to Charlotte feeling the pounding intensify. "Char... don't feel so good..." Sasha mumbled burying her face in Charlotte's neck. "Head... h-hurts." She whimpered out as Charlotte shushed her softly.

Having Charlotte soothe her felt nice, especially in her current state. She wanted to stay snuggled up to Charlotte wrapped in her arms but her stomach chose that exact moment to lurch forward. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Sasha said feeling it in the back of her throat as she hurriedly jumped out of bed, rushing into the bathroom. Charlotte followed after to catch Sasha dry heaving over the toilet. She was by her side in an instant holding her hair back in case she vomited.

After 15 minutes and still not having thrown up Sasha was clutching the toilet with her pounding headache throbbing. "I really hope you drink a little wiser next time I don't like seeing you like this." Charlotte told her dryly.

"Duly noted." Sasha groaned. In that moment she didn't want to see another drink for a while.

Charlotte helped Sasha back into bed and tucked her in. Charlotte was gonna get dressed but Sasha grabbed her by the arm. "Please don't go yet."

Charlotte was about to protest that she had to get ready but she couldn't bear to leave her. She climbed back into the bed holding Sasha in her arms waiting her to fall back asleep.

Sasha snuggled back up to Charlotte, tucking herself into Charlotte's side. She didn't care that she basically begged her former friend and coworker to stay... to hold her.

"Thank you." Sasha moaned nuzzling her nose against Charlotte's throat. Charlotte shivered as it brought on flashbacks of the night before.

It wasn't long before Sasha had passed out again, fitted perfectly against Charlotte's chest. Sasha was out of it but felt Charlotte's lips pressed against her temple.

"Sweet dreams." Charlotte whispered to the smaller woman who was unknowingly still barely conscious as she caressed her cheek. She smiled down at her before going off to get ready.

Sasha may have snuck a peak when Charlotte was changing.

Later when Charlotte returned from the bathroom she heard Sasha's light snores. She looked so sweet. It took all of Charlotte's willpower not to blow off the day and spend it in bed with her.

But Charlotte dredged out the door for a day of interviews, training and her house show match. Sasha being injured meant she wasn't needed at the house show event; which was fine by Charlotte; she wanted the younger woman to rest up before they were back on the road tomorrow.

* * *

Sasha didn't know how much time had passed when she woke for the second time, feeling her head pounding relentlessly; her stomach lurched as vomit filled her mouth. Sasha jumped out of bed, barely making it to the toilet before she could no longer hold it back. Her body ached as she vomited everything she drank and or ate the last day or so.

She rinsed her mouth out when she thought she was in the clear. She literally got upright before she was hunched back over the toilet emptying her stomach contents violently.

After several episodes of vomiting, Sasha grabbed the bottle of Advil and popped three tablets to quell her unrelenting headache. She took a bath to ease the body aches between her injuries and her receipt from the night before. After soaking, she struggled through getting dressed and grabbed a pair of sunglasses before she left the hotel room.

As she was exiting the elevator she didn't notice Dana, Becky and Emma across the room.

* * *

"Aye Char. You'll not like this but Bossy Banks just left the hotel." Becky said as she had quickly called Charlotte after seeing the younger woman leave.

Charlotte was sitting at the arena when she saw Becky was calling her; she quickly picked up her phone. "She what?!"

Charlotte's worry was through the roof. The woman was surely nursing a serious hang over and should still be in their bed sleeping it off. She knew she should have stayed with her. "Becky can you follow her please? I have to know that she's okay."

Becky smirked when she could hear the worry in Charlotte's voice over Sasha. Totally understandable you can't really help but worry about her. "Yeah yeah I'll keep an eye out. I heard what happened last night...with that big lug getting her all liquored up."

"Exactly." Charlotte cleared her throat. That pause in Becky's voice making her think she somehow knew about what nearly happened with Sasha last night. "Call me as soon as you can with an update."

Becky agreed and hung up. Emma and Dana having heard pretty much the whole conversation followed her out to see where Sasha was headed.

* * *

Sasha sighed as she headed in to one of the hotel bars and took a seat.

"Whatcha having?" The bartender asked as she sat a coaster in front of Sasha. "Appletini extra dirty on the rocks please." Sasha mumbled softly that the woman had to strain to hear her.

"You got it." The bartender replied before starting to make Sasha's drink. "Hard day? It's only 2. Most day drinkers start light. With beer."

"Long week." Sasha answered shortly. The bartender finished her drink and sat it in front of her. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Sasha mumbled taking a long sip.

 _Kissing._

She got a flashback from the night before. She kissed someone. Her memory was fuzzy at best.

She finished her drink and paid for it, feeling ill. Who did she... the only one she roomed with.

 _"Fuck me Charlotte. I want you to."_ Her own voice.

 _"I'm not going to take advantage of you in this condition Sash. Sleep it off."_ Charlotte.

"Thanks keep the change." Sasha muttered as the bartender held out $12.

"Are you su-"

"Yes." Sasha replied as she walked out, heading for the exit. She felt like her legs were jello, her face was hot, head swimming. She felt faint. She needed fresh air.

 _"Do you want it Sasha?"_ Charlotte's voice taunted her as another flashback hit her hard. _She was on her back looking up at Charlotte as the blonde dominated her, kissing and sucking on her neck._

Sasha used her phone as a mirror to check her neck and sure enough there were a couple deep purple hickies on her neck. It was true. Sasha trembled. She made out with Charlotte the night before. Drunk or not it happened.

She walked with nowhere in mind, just needing to get away from the hotel. Just needing to be alone.

 _"Please Char. Fuck me. Please."_ Sasha shuddered at the pure need she heard in her own voice.

 _"You're drunk. I'm not taking advantage of you Sasha."_ Charlotte's voice again.

Sasha wiped astray tear away as she walked. Her neck was covered in hickies and she was just now remembering how they got there. This was a time she really missed the gym.

So Sasha kept walking as it was the closest thing she could get to working out right now. She couldn't get what happened last night out of her mind now that she remembered. It was a special kind of torture.

Sasha walked in and around the hotel so long her feet started to ache which is surprising since she'd grown used to it with her crazy schedule.

She walked to the restroom and splash some water on her face and admired her hickey's up close in the mirror.

"Damn Char." She muttered as she saw the very noticeable marks.

After drying off she exited the restroom and continued walking but could swear she could feel eyes on her.

Sasha had had enough and decided she wasn't getting anywhere with this. She found another bar far away from the hotel she shared with Charlotte and took a seat at the bar.

She ordered a random drink off the menu and nursed it for a few moments. She didn't want to think. With her hangover as intense as it still felt she didn't even want to drink but for the first time in a long time she felt absolutely lost.

Sasha didn't know what to do or how to approach this with her very shaky relationship with Charlotte. She still felt watched but ignored it.

"Hi." A male voice spoke to her left. Sasha turned her head. He was handsome but she wasn't in the mood. "Buy you a drink?"

"No thanks. But thank you anyways." Sasha mumbled as she finished hers, throwing the money down and leaving.

She bumped into what felt like a brick wall when she exited the bar and turned the corner. _**Charlotte.**_

* * *

 **Getting intense. Oh noes Sasha remembers! What's gonna happen in chapter 4? Stay tuned!**

 **Don't forget to drop up us a review let us know how we're doing.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~ Marty And Cal**


	4. Relief? Or More?

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews. BANKSLOTTE Thanks for being an MVP, Reviewed every Chap so far! Thank you! It means allot to us!**

 **Before you read below i do have to warn you that the rated Mature kicks in now. AKA there will be lesbian smut in this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _She ordered a random drink off the menu and nursed it for a few moments. She didn't want to think. With her hangover as intense as it still felt she didn't even want to drink but for the first time in a long time she felt absolutely lost._

 _Sasha didn't know what to do or how to approach this with her very shaky relationship with Charlotte. She still felt watched but ignored it._

 _"Hi." A male voice spoke to her left. Sasha turned her head. He was handsome but she wasn't in the mood. "Buy you a drink?"_

 _"No thanks. But thank you anyways." Sasha mumbled as she finished hers, throwing the money down and leaving._

 _She bumped into what felt like a brick wall when she exited the bar and turned the corner. **Charlotte.**_

"What are you doing here? Wait how did you find me?" Sasha questioned as she somewhat shyly failed to meet the older women's eyes. The flashbacks of last night were even worse with her in front of her.

"That's not important right now." Charlotte replied not wanting to divulge that she had Sasha trailed. "Are you okay? I tried calling you." Charlotte asked worriedly as she looked Sasha over. She could still see the remnants of a hangover and Sasha looked exhausted.

"Yeah I left my phone in the room I just wanted a little breather." Sasha lied trying to act nonchalant as she unconsciously rubbed at her neck.

It was then that Charlotte noticed the hickeys. For a split second she got angry wondering who did that to Sasha, until she remembered it was her. Has Sasha noticed them? Did she remember? Looking at Sasha all marked up, covered in her marks made Charlotte's inner dominant purr in satisfaction. Those marks were as good as having Sasha wear a collar that read 'property of Charlotte Flair'.

Charlotte looked around the seedy bar, taking in the creepy guy looking their way and then back at Sasha. "Well I think that's quite enough of a breather. How about we get you back to my room? You look like you could use some more rest." She decided, her question coming off as an order rather than a question.

"Wow I look that horrible huh?" Sasha joked as she started further away from the bar.

"Yeah, you look absolutely hideous." Charlotte joked back as she followed behind her.

Sasha felt light headed as the alcohol started to hit her now, the drinking she'd done last night obviously playing a role in it as well; but she blinked and fought to not let it show. She felt Charlotte wrap an arm around her shoulders to lead her back towards their hotel glancing up as someone in a car honked at them.

"Need a ride?" Becky asked from the passenger window of Emma's rental car. Dana slid over in the backseat as Charlotte guided Sasha to the car.

"Get in." Charlotte told her leaving no room for argument as Sasha simply obeyed. Charlotte slid in in after her, so Sasha was in the middle between herself and Dana.

"Going back to the hotel or are we celebrating your victory tonight Char?" Emma asked from the front.

Before anyone could speak, Charlotte spoke "Hotel please. She's done enough, "celebrating" for me."

Sasha stayed silent for the entire ride back. Starting to zone out until Charlotte was pulling her out of the car while telling the three girls thanks and bye.

"Come on." Charlotte urged as she led Sasha to their room. Sasha shivered at the thought of being alone with Charlotte, let alone sharing the same bed again with Charlotte; especially after what had happened between them the night before.

* * *

"Get to Bed, now." Charlotte ordered as the door closed behind them.

"I'm sorry." Sasha spoke up turning around to face the blonde. Charlotte looked slightly confused by the whole thing.

"For last night." Sasha clarified, her face red hot as she faced away from Charlotte, not wanting to see the disgust at being reminded of the kiss. "When I... I kissed you. I'm sorry. I... sorry."

So Sasha did remember last night. And Sasha thought she was disgusted by her? She couldn't be more wrong. "Sasha. Sasha, hold on a minute why are you apologizing to me?"

Before Sasha could answer Charlotte got up close to Sasha and looked her right in the eyes before continuing to speak. "One you were drunk and we've all been known to do crazy things while we're drunk. And two you have no reason to apologize, because well as I'm sure you've seen by your neck...you weren't alone in this."

Charlotte's eyes shifted from Sasha's. "I was the one who took advantage of you."

Sasha's breath caught at that wording but she had to quickly clarify. "I remember everything Charlotte and you did no such thing. If anything I was the drunk idiot who threw herself at you, and kept throwing herself at you, even when you tried to push me away… I bet you think I'm some drunk slut... who just can't take no for an answer. You didn't take advantage of me. I remember asking for it... more than once." Sasha continued as she refused to meet Charlotte's eyes.

Charlotte sighed softly as she turned Sasha back around to face her. "You were drunk, Sasha. It's okay. I'm not gonna hold it against you. You're not a slut. Don't call yourself that. Shit happens." Charlotte replied as she eyed the love marks she left on Sasha's neck. A part of her felt embarrassed about it while the other part... the dominant part of her hummed in content.

'She's mine. There's marks to prove it too.' Charlotte fought that side of herself back.

"You weren't… I was drunk and stupid. I took advantage of you, Charlotte." Sasha pointed out softly refusing to meet Charlotte's gaze. "You didn't have to play along because I was drunk... you could've pushed me away. I know you're not into me like that." She started.

"I wasn't going to take advantage of you. Sasha you were fucking out of it." Charlotte blurted out. "It's not that I didn't... I mean if you were sober..." Charlotte cut herself off, her cheeks tinted pink.

"And If I kissed you right now?" Sasha whispered in a flirty tone, looking at her feet.

Charlotte had to hold back her smile at that. A shy, acting sober Sasha saying what she just said about 'kissing her right now'. "Well what if I kissed you first." Charlotte said trying to meet Sasha's gaze.

Sasha's eyes flitted up to Charlotte's for a moment before moving down to her feet again. Charlotte had to admit this shy routine is kind of cute; it certainly got her inner dominant purring in interest. Very different from last night where Charlotte had to begrudgingly stop them from going further than they did.

"What if I put my hand on your cheek?" Charlotte moved in closer putting her hand on Sasha's cheek, cupping it, which she could tell Sasha liked as she closed her eyes and leaned into her touch.

"What if I moved in so close that I'm just a hairs breath away? Just like this?" Charlotte did just that, moving so close to Sasha's lips that a piece of paper could barely fit in between them. Sasha's eyes were still closed as Charlotte gave in and finally closed the distance.

When Charlotte finally kissed her, Sasha caved against her body; feeling Charlotte's free arm wrap around her waist to support her. Sasha opened her mouth when she felt Charlotte's tongue demanding entry. The kiss went on for a moment before Sasha broke it, dropping her head back as Charlotte kissed eagerly at her neck much like the night before.

Sasha's hands tangled in Charlotte's hair, biting her bottom lip to keep her moans in as Charlotte found her marks from the night before and worked on making them darker. Charlotte's inner dominant purred in pleasure when Sasha submits to her so easily.

"Fuuuck. Chaaaarrrr" Sasha cried softly, her hands tangled in Charlotte's hair. She felt Charlotte's teeth graze her sensitive neck as she pinned Sasha against the door. Sasha wrapped her legs around Charlotte's waist, struggling to stay quiet not knowing who was rooming next door to them and she knew the walls were paper thin. She felt herself getting wet as she clung to Charlotte, feeling Charlotte still nipping, kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Do you like that Sasha?" Charlotte taunted as she pulled back to grip Sasha by her chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. When Sasha didn't answer fast enough, Charlotte practically ordered her. "Answer me Sasha. I said, 'do you like that?'"

"Yesssss... fuck. Char." Sasha whined in pure need.

"Do you want this?" Charlotte asked toning her inner dominant down some. Sasha's response was to bury her face in Charlotte's neck.

"I don't know." Sasha mumbled into her neck.

"Oh I think you do know." Charlotte inquired as she wrapped an arm around Sasha while using her hand to push Sasha's chin up again.

Sasha's eyes seemed to shine looking into Charlotte's. "I don't know, okay. This is just all so confusing." Sasha replied. "I mean you... me...us? We wouldn't be here if not for me getting injured."

Sasha tried to lose Charlotte's gaze again but Charlotte wouldn't let her; holding tightly, keeping it steady. "I understand but you have to admit there's something here; that you might want this. I mean people who are just friends or just co-workers or whatever we are don't do what we just did. Admit it Sasha." Charlotte spoke low as Sasha shivered in need.

Charlotte softly traced Sasha's lips with her thumbs so eagerly wanting to dive back in and kiss her breathless again. To have Sasha moaning her name again, because that sounded so damn good; the way she begged her.

"You're right." Sasha agreed. "I have no idea what we are. Or what we're doing. But I think I might want to figure it out."

Sasha's eyes were flickering from Charlotte's eyes and back to her lips. Charlotte seeing this, and the pure lust and want in the younger woman's eyes was pretty evident.

"I just don't want to ruin what we started here." Sasha mumbled as she met Charlotte's eyes briefly before trying to look away but the Queen wouldn't let her.

"We won't. I'm not losing you again. It's not even an option." Charlotte replied keeping Sasha pinned against the wall, feeling the smaller woman tighten her legs around her waist.

"God. Fuck..." Sasha cursed as she ran her hands through Charlotte's hair as Charlotte took her mouth again, kissing her harder than before, slipping her some tongue. Sasha moaned softly, sucking on Charlotte's tongue, the Queen's growl sending shivers down her spine.

"What are you doing to me?" Sasha whispered once they broke apart for air. Charlotte smirked as she kissed down Sasha's chin back to her neck so she could whisper in her ear possessively "Well since you asked so nicely, turning you on, obviously... I'm about to take you to my bed, strip you naked, eat your pussy until you're close to tears from how fucking good my tongue feels buried deep inside of you and when you're ready to cum, I'll stop."

Sasha was trembling so badly, her panties soaking wet as Charlotte continued. "Then I'm gonna fuck you until you're begging me to let you cum. Maybe I'll let you. Maybe I won't." Charlotte taunted as Sasha groaned.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Sasha mumbled her thighs damp and trembling with need. Charlotte smiled reassuringly. "We don't have to." She spoke.

"I can't give into you this soon. You'll start to believe your own hype. Can't have you too cocky." Sasha replied with a smirk of her own.

Charlotte laughed. She could feel the heat emanating from Sasha like an oven. She could practically feel the dampness from having her legs wrapped around her, Charlotte leaned in close. "Who says I haven't already?" she taunted.

Charlotte leaned even closer to her ear and whispered hotly "I know you're dripping baby girl. You say you don't want to give in to me but I bet your panties say otherwise."

Sasha had to take a deep breath. Because yes her panties were definitely ruined, and yes she wanted Charlotte to rip them off and make her a writhing mess. But she had to find her resolve again which was so freaking hard. Especially with her legs wrapped around Charlotte's waist and her hands still tangled in Charlotte's hair.

"Oh so you think you're that good?" Sasha questioned jokingly as she cleared her throat as she untangled herself from Charlotte to stand on wobbly feet.

Charlotte shrugged over-confidently while still holding Sasha close to balance her among other things. "Oh you know I am." Charlotte stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sasha looked up into Charlotte's eyes. "Well even if you are or not wouldn't want you to think I'm easy after all." Sasha jested, quirking her lips.

Charlotte smirked as she pet Sasha's hair back. "Sweetie I'd never judge you like that." She spoke honestly.

"You'd be the first then. I mean out of the 2 guys I've... you are the first... woman I mean. I've never..." Sasha blushes bright red as she pulls away from Charlotte. She headed for the bathroom as Charlotte followed.

"I'm not a virgin. But I've never been with a female before so... my family I do have would hate me anyways so… I they found out I mean." Sasha continued as she nudged passed Charlotte to grab clean clothes, keeping her eyes low, clearly embarrassed about what nearly happened with Charlotte moments ago.

Charlotte was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say to Sasha. So when Sasha shut the door she waited to hear the water before sneaking in the bathroom. She shed her clothes and climbed in the shower behind Sasha.

"Charlotte! What are you doing?!" Sasha gasped in shock as she attempted to cover up.

"You're hurt. You need to get clean. It's hard to do that with one good arm. So I'm helping you. Plus we're saving water, good for the environment you know. Besides it's not the first time you've seen me naked. You act asleep and sneak peaks when I'm getting dressed, well I'm giving you a close up." Charlotte replied nonchalantly as she started to lather Sasha up.

Sasha's face was so red, Charlotte thought she looked like she was mildly sunburned, It was adorable, but she said nothing. Sasha was still so wet, the throbbing need between her thighs hadn't gone away but had actually intensified.

Charlotte started to move the washrag between her thighs but Sasha grabbed her wrist with her good arm. "I-I got it." She stammered but Charlotte could see how she trembled in need. Charlotte lets go of the wash rag and cups Sasha's face with both hands, backing her up against the shower wall.

"I won't think any less of you. But if you want me to give you some relief, I won't do it unless you tell me to. Do you want it? I expect nothing in return, you just look really uncomfortable. I wanna help you baby girl." Charlotte spoke softly into Sasha's ear, hearing her sharp intake of breath.

Sasha really, really wanted to take Charlotte up on her offer. She's was so turned on it hurt. She had never been that turned on before. No man she'd ever been with got her to this point of arousal before. It was a little scary but thrilling.

"Are you sure you wouldn't think less of me if I said yes?" Sasha asked again. This was new territory for her and she was trying to be as cautious as she can. Well as much as she could with her need raging on.

"I would never." Charlotte reassured her. "I just want to help." She reiterated again.

She had just told herself she wasn't going to let this happen at least not yet. But it seems it really is hard to deny Charlotte especially when she's wet and naked and looking at you with a look you can't quite decipher.

Charlotte looked her dead in the eyes wanting an answer. "Yes," Sasha said quietly biting her bottom lip.

Charlotte nodded her head gently, giving Sasha a small smile at getting to help her. Charlotte's hand moved towards Sasha's nether regions and Sasha promptly forgot how to breathe as Charlotte finally came into contact with her dripping core.

Charlotte teased Sasha's clit with her finger tips as she kissed her neck, listening to Sasha's choked gasps as she clung to her. "I want to hear you baby girl, I wanna hear every moan, groan, gasp and cry, especially if it's yours... crying for more. Tell me what you want." Charlotte ordered as she licked behind Sasha's ear, causing Sasha to whimper in need.

"Talk to me baby girl. I won't judge you, not now, not ever." Charlotte promised; her voice soft in Sasha's ear.

"I wa-want you... Char! Please... fuck." Sasha cried out clinging to Charlotte as her hand expertly worked Sasha's clit over, slowing her hand to tease the younger woman.

"I know you want me. How do you want me?" Charlotte purred as she started right below kissing Sasha's jaw.

"Want you to... please" Sasha whined as Charlotte nipped at her throat.

"You'll have to be more specific than that baby girl." Charlotte purred as she stopped playing with Sasha's pussy altogether.

"Do you want my mouth on you? Hmm? Or do you just want my fingers?" Charlotte teased softly into her ear.

"M-Mouth... your mouth please Queen." Sasha practically cried out as Charlotte kissed her on the lips. "You got it baby girl." Charlotte replied as she slid to her knees in front of Sasha. She looked up at her with a sly smirk, admiring her work; before slowly pulling one of Sasha's legs over her shoulder.

"Mmm you look absolutely delicious sweetie. I'm going to enjoy this." Charlotte growled as she forced Sasha back against the shower wall, her leg over her shoulder, hands buried in her hair. Charlotte leaned in and licked a long strip from Sasha's asshole up to her sensitive clit.

"Oh! Fuck. Char. Please don't tease me." Sasha sobbed as Charlotte shoved her tongue inside of her, tongue fucking her. "Y-Yeah. Fuck. Feels so damn good." Sasha groaned, yelping when Charlotte yanked her other leg over her shoulder, completely supporting all of her weight on her shoulders.

"Fuck. You taste so fucking good baby." Charlotte purred, moving up and wrapping her lips around Sasha's clit, sucking hard on it as Sasha cried out her hands tangled in Charlotte's hair as Charlotte ate her like a pro.

 _'This is what I've wanted since NXT. You all to myself, but our falling out prevented me from having you. All 28 year old me wanted out of the BFFS was a 22 year old Sasha Banks writhing under me.'_ Charlotte thought to herself as she pushed two fingers inside of Sasha's pussy, lapping hungrily at her clit.

"Charlotte!" Sasha cried out, moaning loudly as Charlotte finger fucked her hard and deep, alternating between sucking hard on her clit and lapping at it. Charlotte thought her name sounded so good on Sasha's lips that she wanted to hear her saying it over and over again.

Charlotte stopped everything, pulling her fingers out of Sasha and moving her legs off her shoulders. Sasha shuddered violently, still aching as she slid down into Charlotte's lap, clinging to the Queen; whimpering in need.

Charlotte held her, kissing her wet shoulder as she stood up, pulling Sasha up with her. "Come on Boss." Charlotte turned the water off, pulling the curtain back to grab some towels. Sasha's thighs were trembling so badly at this point and Charlotte was ready to take her to bed.

Charlotte dried off and turned to Sasha; drying her body off as well. Charlotte picked her up and carried her to the bed, pushing Sasha onto her hands and knees so her holes were open and on display for her.

"Char! Please I'm so wet please I need you baby... fuck me sooo hard..." Sasha whined as Charlotte dug through her luggage for her vibrator, growling at Sasha's plea.

She found it, it was a strapless strap-on, that instead of strapping, it inserts inside the top. Charlotte groaned as she pushed the insert inside of herself. She turned the vibrator on and climbed on the bed behind Sasha, taking in her perfect ass, eyeing her virgin tight hole. 'One day.' She told herself as she lubed up her cock and pressed inside of Sasha's pussy.

Sasha screamed into the pillow as Charlotte bottomed out inside her. The vibrations felt so fucking good as Charlotte started fucking her hard and deep, pushing Sasha's face into the pillow to muffle her screaming for more.

Charlotte pulled out and flipped Sasha on her back, pushing back inside of her, feeling Sasha clinging to her.

"Feel so good." Sasha cried out, her arms and legs wrapped around Charlotte. It wasn't much longer before Sasha came hard, screaming Charlotte's name into the blonde's shoulder. Charlotte kissed her to swallow her screams, until her body stopped convulsing and she went lax. Charlotte pulled out of her and tossed the dildo towards the bathroom, noting to herself to wash it later.

"Did you cum too?" Sasha asked panting for air. Charlotte smirked shaking her head no and kissed her. "Why not?" Sasha whined feeling bad.

"It wasn't about me. I offered you some relief it was about you. I'll be fine." Charlotte replied softly as she kissed Sasha.

"It's not fair." Sasha replied, her body feeling so relaxed. Sasha snuggled into Charlotte's arms, feeling the blonde's arms tighten around her. "How are you gonna sleep with as wet as you are?" Sasha asked softly, kissing Charlotte's bare shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Charlotte assured her, relishing the feeling of Sasha's nude body pressed flush against her own. Everything was perfect in Charlotte's mind. She'd just made love to the woman she pinned over for the past 4 years; sure it was simply for relief but still, better than them fighting.

Sasha dozed off wrapped up in Charlotte's arms and Charlotte soon followed.

* * *

 **All right there's Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed, be sure to drop a review and until next time... See ya.**

 **\- Marty and Cal**


	5. The morning after

**Alright here we are! Chapter 5. We apologize for the short chapter but the next one will more than make up, Promise. Wanna say thank you to everyone for their wonderful reviews. Anyways, onto the next chap. Enjoy.**

* * *

Charlotte expected to wake up to some awkwardness. She expected some weirdness after what happened the night before. Hell she even somewhat anticipated Sasha pulling away from her and retreating to their old relationship but what Charlotte did _not_ anticipate was waking up in bed naked and alone.

Sasha was gone. Her clothes, make up, all her belongings, gone. Charlotte checked all throughout their hotel room and nothing. She was gone. It was as if she'd never been there to begin with. Like it was all some sick dream.

Charlotte checked her phone and saw a message from Becky.

' _Hey Char. So Bayley messaged me to let me know that Sasha rode with her and Carmella to Houston... not sure if you okay'd that or not.'_

Charlotte threw her phone across the room, breaking it.

Charlotte felt heartbroken. After an amazing night that she'd waited practically forever for she woke to a cold bed and not a message in sight explaining Sasha's actions. No note was to be found, just nothing.

She laid back in bed for a few moments replaying last night in her head. But she felt the longer she did that, the more pain it caused her.

'Just clear it out of your mind so you can get through the day' Charlotte thought to herself. Finally Charlotte got up and gathered up all her belongings. She showered, cleaned off the strap on from last night and her scattered clothes before placing them back into her luggage.

She picked up her broken phone tucking into her pocket. She would have to find a place to get it fixed when she got to the next town. Charlotte gave the room one last once over before making her way to the elevator taking deep breaths to try to keep her mind cleared.

* * *

When Charlotte got downstairs she saw Becky, Emma and Natalya. She checked out of her room and walked over to them. "Hey so we ready to go? Where's Dana?" Charlotte asked trying to avoid their gaze.

"She got a ride with Kofi, Big E and Xavier. Hey you okay? Becky told us Sasha rode with Bayley and Carmella." Emma responded noticing the poorly hidden look of sadness on Charlotte's face.

"I'm fine okay. It's cool. Sasha can ride with them they are her friends after all." Charlotte said matter of factly but they could hear the pain in her voice when she spoke.

"You sure you're okay?" Natalya asked, placing her hand on Charlotte's fore arm.

"I told you I'm good. I'm just ready to go already!" Charlotte snipped pulling her arm away as she walked ahead towards the parking area.

Becky could tell something was obviously up with her friend and the others could too judging by the looks they all exchanged with her. Becky just threw her hands up feigning ignorance. "No idea." Becky shrugged. Though she had a pretty good idea what might be going on. They all caught up with her and found their SUV.

The car ride from Houston was filled with chatter from everyone but Charlotte of course. Charlotte pulled out her phone to try to pass the time, forgetting it was broken. She sighed and shoved it back in her pocket and chose to stare out the window aimlessly. Emma noticed the shattered device but chose not to comment; she honestly felt for the Carolina native. A few hours later they had arrived at their destination.

As they were getting the luggage out of the car Emma pulled Becky aside and told her about the phone. She was going to try to talk to the blonde but she stalked off quickly after getting her bags. Maybe she could catch up with her later or maybe find Sasha. Something was definitely up here between the two of them.

* * *

Charlotte made her way to the locker room hoping she'd find Sasha but she found Bayley instead.

Bayley smiled and met Charlotte with a tight hug. "Hi Charlotte. How was your trip?" Bayley asked as she sat down to finish lacing her boots for the show. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. The trip was fine. Where's Sasha?" Charlotte asked getting right to the point as she grabbed her gear and shower stuff.

"She and Carmella went to get Starbucks. Want something? I'll text her." Bayley offered as Charlotte shook her head.

'A fucking explanation would be nice.' Charlotte thought to herself. "Nah I'm fine. Thanks Bayley." She replied as she turned and headed for the showers. She was sure she still reeked of sex; she had to wash it off.

* * *

As soon as Sasha and Carmella pulled in and handed off of everyone's Starbucks, Becky grabbed Sasha's arm and pulled her aside into an empty locker room.

"What's going on between you and Charlotte?" Becky growled low in her throat. She was always protective of the blonde after everything she'd been through in her past relationships.

"Nothing! Everything is fine! We're good." Sasha defended but Becky wasn't buying it. She shoved Sasha against the wall, pinning the injured woman in place. "Get talking. Right now."

"We're fine. Becky that hurts! Please stop, I did nothing wrong!" Sasha pleaded with the Irish lasskicker.

"Is that why her screen on her phone is shattered? And yet here you are riding in with Bayley and Carmella. Charlotte is quieter than I ever saw her. So you wanna try that again Sasha?!" Becky snarled as Sasha pushed her away weakly, cradling her arm and taking a step back.

Sasha's deep breath told Becky what she already knew to be true. "You break her heart lass... I'll break your arm." She growled back, locking eyes with Sasha briefly.

Becky shook her head and exhaled trying to calm down. "Go find her. Go talk to her, Now." She ordered.

Sasha stormed out of the room but didn't stop there, she headed for the garage, seeking solitude.

* * *

Charlotte was showered and dressed for the shower. She was supposed to find Sasha in the trainer's room and berate her about how weak and injury prone she is.

'That's gonna be such a fun segment.' Charlotte thought to herself as Carmella walked into her locker room.

"Hey Charlotte. Uhh. You might want to go find Sasha and talk to her." Carmella started as Charlotte stood up.

"Why? Is she okay? What's going on?" Charlotte asked almost frantically, her heart pounding in her chest at the endless possibilities of everything that could be wrong with the younger woman that seemed to have captured her heart and broke it in one night.

"Well. I heard yelling... and then Sasha stormed out of the room and Becky walked out a moment later, so i assume they got into it over something, i kinda caught the end of it. I'm gonna assume that it was something to do with how WWE management wanted her riding with you and no one else... And she rode in with Bayley and I. I don't know they both seemed really upset, especially Sasha." Carmella explained biting her bottom lip as Charlotte clenched her hands.

"You should go talk to her. " Carmella suggested before taking her leave leaving a confused and conflicted Charlotte in her wake.

* * *

Sasha paced back and forth, the confrontation with Becky playing back in her mind. Becky just KNEW something happened between them. She KNEW that Becky KNEW.

Her heart was pounding frantically in her chest. She welcomed the sharp ache in her shoulder and her head, but the way her heart pounded made her feel like she was having a fucking panic attack.

Sasha sobbed and put her back against the wall between two cars, allowing herself to break down. She couldn't breathe because she was hyperventilating.

So lost in her break down, she barely heard her name being called. "Sasha?"

It was Charlotte.

* * *

 **Alright the hits just keep on coming. What's gonna happen in the next chap? Drop a review let us know what you think. Thank you.**

 **1 Marty & Cal.**


	6. Doing the best I can

**Alrighty Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Sasha paced back and forth, the confrontation with Becky playing back in her mind. Becky just KNEW something happened between them. She KNEW that Becky KNEW._

 _Her heart was pounding frantically in her chest. She welcomed the sharp ache in her shoulder and her head, but the way her heart pounded made her feel like she was having a fucking panic attack._

 _Sasha sobbed and put her back against the wall between two cars, allowing herself to break down. She couldn't breathe because she was hyperventilating._

 _So lost in her break down, she barely heard her name being called. "Sasha?"_

 _It was Charlotte._

Sasha looked up slowly wiping at her eyes. "How did you find me?" Sasha asked sniffling, wiping at her eyes.

Charlotte looked down at her with a look Sasha couldn't really describe. "Carmella of all people." Charlotte answered emotionlessly.

Despite how Charlotte felt in that moment, seeing Sasha so hurt like this extinguished some of her anger at being left. She slowly moved over to Sasha before taking a seat next to her on the ground. Sasha then hugged her legs to herself still sniffling. Charlotte wanted nothing more than to take the younger woman into her arms and hold her until her pain subsided but she fought that feeling back.

She really wanted to know why Sasha was sobbing her heart out. But Charlotte was pretty selfish right now and also really wanted to know why when she woke up this morning Sasha was just gone. No note, no kiss my ass, just nothing.

"Why did you leave me?" Charlotte asked her, heart threatening to break as she looked over to Sasha.

Sasha was quiet for a long moment and Charlotte was wondering if she even heard her before she finally spoke. "Isn't it obvious Charlotte?"

"If it is forgive me because I'm blind." Charlotte responded shortly.

What could Sasha say? That she was fucking terrified. That last night scared her to death and she didn't know how to deal with it. So she ran.

No. She owed Charlotte nothing! Yet she owed her everything. Sasha was fucking terrified of taking chances in a relationship especially one as rocky as theirs. Not to mention her overly religious family.

"I'm not... I don't have to take this." Sasha snapped lashing out in anger, her main coping mechanism, voice sounding on the verge of more water works. She started to get up but Charlotte jumped up as well and blocked her escape.

Charlotte had her against the wall in a non-menacing demeanor. "No. Sasha you're not going to just fucking run from me again. And again. Alright. Talk to me and stop acting like a fucking child. We're both adults here. So act like it. Why after the wonderful night we had together, did I wake up in bed cold and alone? Tell me that cause I fucking deserve that much at least." Charlotte spoke sternly but kept her voice low, not wanting to bring attention to them more than they already have.

Sasha let out a choked sob and looked down at her feet but Charlotte didn't budge. "I'm sorry. Fuck okay I'm sorry." She sobbed out breaking Charlotte's heart.

"I don't want your sorry. I want to know why." Charlotte forced out refusing to comfort the younger woman.

"Because I was fucking scared okay?!" Sasha growled as Charlotte held her ground. "There! Fuck! I said it alright? I'm fucking scared!" She met Charlotte's gaze with watery eyes that broke Charlotte's heart.

"Scared of what?" Charlotte asked finally.

"YOU! Us. This." Sasha sobbed shoving past Charlotte. She heard Charlotte calling for her but she ignored it. She did what she did best, she ran.

Her tears blinded her but she ran until her lungs burned for oxygen and smacked into what felt like a wall of muscle. She wiped her eyes and looked up to see Bayley and Becky.

"Sasha?! Are you okay?" Bayley gasped seeing her make up running as she lay on the ground holding her injured shoulder. Bayley immediately kneeled and helped her up.

Becky's heart broke for Sasha but wondered if Charlotte was in worse shape. "Bayley take care of Sasha. I'll be right back." She spoke as she rushed off in the direction Sasha came from.

"Come on Sasha. Let's clean you up." Bayley cooed softly wrapped her arms around Sasha's lithe body.

"No. Wanna go..." Sasha hiccupped into Bayley's neck.

"Shhh we can't leave. I have a match with Nia and you have a segment with Char." Bayley murmured as she led Sasha to the woman's locker room.

Sasha was sniffling as Bayley led her to a bench and sat her down. Bayley grabbed the wipes from her bag and started to clean Sasha's streaked face. Then she looked at Sasha holding her arm. "I'll be right back." Bayley promised as she quickly got up and went to the door.

"Wh- Where are you going." Sasha murmured.

"I'm just going to get some ice for your shoulder. Looks like you hurt it again." Bayley responded.

Sasha waited a couple minutes. She was just about to bolt when Bayley returned with an ice pack. She put it on Sasha's shoulder and sighed in relief because it helped.

"We really should have that looked at again by the doctor."

"It's fine." Sasha insisted.

Bayley could see her friend was hurting in more ways than one. She simply gave her a hug which Sasha responded back to in kind, hugging her tight.

Soon a stagehand came and told Bayley that her match was starting in 5 minutes. She quickly shot of a text to Becky. Which she responded to just as quick telling her she'd be there in a little bit.

"Listen I know you probably don't want to talk about it. But just know I'll come and find you after my match okay? Then after your segment we can get out of here." Bayley told her.

Sasha just nodded and Bayley embraced her yet again before getting up. They waited a few moments and Becky returned giving Bayley an understanding nod as she left. Becky sat down next to Sasha noticing the ice pack.

"How's yer arm?" Becky questioned after a long moment of awkward silence between them.

"It's fine. I'll get it looked at later just feels a little sore." Sasha replied quietly.

Becky nodded and it was quiet for a few moments. "So I talked to Charlotte."

Just the mere mention of her name had Sasha intake a deep breath of air.

Sasha was silent, turning away from Becky slightly. She didn't say anything so Becky continued. "She told me everything, you know. I didn't think I'd have to say this but I will. She isn't her dad you know. She's not the wham bam, thank you Ma'am kinda girl. I think she genuinely likes you Sasha. She won't hurt you like... well you know..."

Sasha sniffed but said nothing, wiping her eyes as Becky scooted closer to the younger woman. "Are you listening to me Sasha? She knows she pushed you too far too fast. She's sorry..."

"What do you want from me Becky? What am I supposed to do?" Sasha whispered looking at Becky for the first time since Becky sat down to talk to her.

Becky was at a loss for words but said the first thing to come to mind. "Whatever you decide to do, don't run."

It wasn't long before Bayley's match with Nia was over and she stumbled to the back finding Sasha and Becky silently sitting together in awkward silence.

"Sasha your segment with... your segment is soon. Better head over. I'll be here waiting with Becks." Bayley told her as Sasha dropped the ice pack and silently headed for the trainer's room for her segment.

* * *

Charlotte was already there waiting, dressed in street clothes now. Sasha kept her head low and said nothing to the blonde.

Sasha made weary eye contact with the older women and grabbed her script from the stagehand. "Your job tonight is easy Sasha. You can't hurt yourself sitting on a hospital bed looking pretty." Hunter spoke as Charlotte pursed her lips but didn't defend Sasha's honor.

Sasha avoided Charlotte's gaze as the blonde waited out of camera view and the cameras started rolling.

"Alright Sasha. Keep this heating pad on for about 15 to 20 minutes, Alright?" The trainer asked as Sasha reluctantly nodded her head yes. "Okay."

"Where would I find Sasha?" Charlotte taunted as she walked into camera view, just as the trainer walked out of view.

Sasha sat there as Charlotte verbally tore her apart, seemly enjoying the process of doing so. "It must EAT YOU ALIVE."

Sasha's eyes teared up as she looked up at the ceiling to avoid breaking on camera, in front of Charlotte.

"And here I thought Roadblock: End of the line was just the name of a pay per view, not the end of your career!" Charlotte finished with a cruel smirk before walking out of view as the cameras stopped rolling.

"Beautiful Charlotte. Sasha hang around for a second." Hunter called as everyone but Sasha dispersed from the scene.

"I heard you rode in with Bayley and Carmella today. You room and travel exclusively with Charlotte Flair. No exceptions. Don't forget our little deal." He told her as she nodded and quickly left.

Yeah she remembered "the deal". How could she forget it.

* * *

Later on Sasha joined Becky and Bayley who were waiting outside the room. They quietly made their way to the dressing room and gathered their things. They usually stuck around to the end of the show but with the current situation they thought it was best to leave now. They bypassed a lot of traffic had they stayed anyway.

Becky and Bayley were hungry and they wanted Sasha to eat something as well so they stopped at a burger place, ordered a few chicken salads and parked their rental car.

Becky and Bayley dived into their salads as Sasha picked at hers. "I have to continue rooming with Charlotte. Hunter's orders." Sasha said breaking the relative silence.

Becky finished chewing her food before responding. "Look I know that this is less than ideal for ya Sasha. But you gotta face it and her head on. Remember what I told you."

Bayley agreed while Sasha begrudgingly nodded and went back to her salad.

Sasha hung with Becky and Bayley in their hotel from for a couple hours before heading down to the lobby. She was going to ask the manager what room Charlotte was staying at before bumping into Carmella. "If you're looking for your roomie you just missed her but I caught a look at her room number, it's 1699."

"Thanks," Sasha replied as she got on the elevator. Getting off she braced herself and took a deep breath as she gripped her bag tight before walking up to the door and knocking.

Charlotte opened the door and looked very surprised to find Sasha standing there. "What are you doing here?" Charlotte grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Look I don't like this anymore than you do. But I have to room with you whether I want to or not." Sasha said though gritted teeth as she pushed passed her.

Sasha dropped her bags in the corner of the room, her shoulder giving out. She heard the door close behind her, seeing Charlotte staring at her expectantly, arms crossed.

Sasha said nothing and sat on the again, one bed. 'You did leave, how was she to know you'd come back and fulfill your agreement to Hunter?' She thought to herself before she could even begin to get mad about it. The bed dipped beside her as Charlotte sighed and sat down next to her.

"Sasha. We need to talk." Charlotte started softly. "I spoke to Becks today after... we argued. She told me what you told her."

Sasha started to get up but Charlotte was quick, scooting closer and holding her to the bed. "Stop Charlotte. I don't want to talk." Sasha snapped but The Queen wasn't having it.

"Sasha. You don't like rooming with me? Fine! You don't want to talk about what happened between us? Fine! But what you're not going to do is treat me like shit!" Charlotte snapped back at her.

Sasha stood up abruptly and finally met the blonde's heated stare; angry hazel eyes met fierce sapphire. "It's so fucking easy for you! You have no fucking earthly idea what this shit fucking feels like do you?! You have no goddamn clue!" Sasha growled as tears of frustration filled her hazel eyes. Charlotte stood up as Sasha pushed her away from her, beating her tiny fists against Charlotte's chest as the tears began falling.

Charlotte not to be put down, pins Sasha to the wall holding her there so she couldn't hurt herself because if Charlotte were honest, it didn't hurt her at all. "You're right Sasha! I don't have a clue because you won't fucking tell me! Talk to me! Communicate with me! Tell me so I can help!" Charlotte raised her voice, coming out sounding desperate, even to her own ears.

Sasha sobbed, falling against Charlotte's chest, her good arm wrapped around Charlotte's waist, clinging to the blonde as Charlotte continued "I fucking care about you, Sasha. Allot. And all you wanna fucking do is run from me. Keep me at arm's length! That's not any relationship or friendship. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want a chance. We can make us work." Charlotte replied as she pulled Sasha flush against her body, the younger woman giving in.

"I know you're scared. I know you think I'm like my dad, well I'm not. I spoke to Becky, I know you've been hurt before but please just give me a chance to prove to you that I'm different than the rest, that I won't hurt you like that, ever. You keep running from me." Charlotte spoke as Sasha met her gaze with teary eyes.

"I'm not... we aren't even friends anymore. We haven't been for almost 2 years." Sasha reasoned as Charlotte wiped her tears away with her thumb. "You don't even know me anymore. Who I am. What I've been through." Sasha sniffled against Charlotte's chest.

"You're the Boss, Sasha Banks. One of the most brutal NXT women's Champions we've ever seen. Cold hearted. Calculating. You look out for number one. And I get that. But deep down inside, behind the walls you built around your heart that is the Boss, is one of the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful souls I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Charlotte replied as she kept Sasha pinned against the wall.

"I don't know you? Yeah. We had a falling out. Yeah, you've been through shit, you've become the Boss. But inside of you, is the still the Sasha I know. I don't care. I wanna get to know you better." Charlotte told her firmly as Sasha simply shook her head no.

"I need some space. I need a drink. Im not drunk enough for this conversation." Sasha spoke up, pushing Charlotte away, trying to leave.

"No!" Charlotte hissed getting in her face and blocking her way. "Stop running away from me! I just want... I want. I want to fix whatever I did to you! But you won't let me! You're so fucking scared of being hurt that you refuse to let anyone get close to you! To see the real you!"

"This is the real me." Sasha argued back but Charlotte cupped her face and pressed her forehead against Sasha's. "Stop. Stop. Stop, stop, stop. It's not. Sasha you're not fooling anyone. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you see no future between us. Tell me you don't want me. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel this." Charlotte spoke softly, as Sasha met her gaze, her lips parting.

Charlotte's heart skipped a few beats as she waited with baited breath to hear the words that would surely shatter her heart. Seconds felt like hours and then Sasha broke their stare, as tears fell.

"Two weeks ago you didn't give a shit about me. Now because I so happened to be injured in a match with you, you fucking care?" Sasha sniffled as Charlotte sighed.

"I never stopped caring. I just got good at hiding it." Charlotte replied softly.

"Well I can't. I'm not ready." Sasha sobbed shoving past Charlotte to the bathroom.

Charlotte called out to Sasha and knocked on the door but could hear only silence. Sasha let the tears rolls as she slid down against the bathroom door. Charlotte mimicked Sasha's stance spoke. "I'll be here when you are." Charlotte told her, her heart but breaking, but she was determined to not give up on Sasha like she had before. Sasha Banks wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 **There you have Chapter 6 and the angst is thick. Hope you guys are still enjoying. Drop a comment and let us know. Thanks!**

 **~ Marty &Cal**


	7. I'm not the one who wants to hurt you

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait. Computer problems. No fun. I'm back ish. Here's some Charlasha smut for the absence. Also it's short and We're sorry. As well as writing with Marty, I'm also writing a new fic with CallMeJoz, so check that out if you ship the FourHorsewomen or even if it's just Sasha/Bayley, Sasha/Charlotte, Sasha/Becky, Bayley/Becky, Charlotte/Bayley even Charlotte/Becky. It's there. It's on her page so peep that and drop a review if ya like.**

 ****Smut warning/Lesbian sex warning/light Dom/sub warning/No after care warning*** Kay... still here? Enjoy!**

 **~ Cal**

* * *

For the next couple weeks Sasha and Charlotte kept to a routine. Charlotte would drive them to shows and Sasha would be waiting for her after the show. They would eat their meals and sleep in the same bed. Charlotte would ask for two beds to give Sasha space but somehow it always ended up them having a single. They just became used to it.

Especially now with both of them almost asleep and Charlotte's arms protectively having found Sasha's small frame in semi consciousness. "Char." Sasha grumbled in her half asleep state. If she were honest with herself she rather liked this positioning they always seemed to find thrmselves in.

"Yeah?" Charlotte rasped as she held her, eyes closed, completely relaxed.

"I think I want might want to talk now." Sasha mumbled drowsily just before she finally completely drifted off to sleep. Charlotte's eyes shot wide open when she heard that, completely awake now.

"What?" She asked softly with baited breath but no responce ever came. "Sasha? What'd you just say?" she tried again but again to silence.

"Sasha?" Charlotte softly called Sasha's name but was met with soft snores. Charlotte hoped Sasha would remember this in the morning. Would they finally get to talk? She held Sasha as close as she could as she started to drift off again. Fearing that if they did talk Sasha might want to push her away again. She desparetly wanted to start all over with Sasha, a clean slate, a chance to have what they missed out on in NXT. Charlotte didn't want to lose her again. She couldn't survive it a second time around.

* * *

When Charlotte awoke early the next morning it was to a cold bed. Charlotte looked around and feared history was repeating itself until she heard the bathroom door open and Sasha stepped out.

Charlotte looked a little surprised to see her. "Thought you were gone." she mumbled as she visably relaxed back against the mattress.

"Why? So Hunter could send my ass home?" Sasha asked as she put her shower stuff away. Her shoulder was feeling a little bit better, and her headaches weren't as frequent as they used to be so she needed Charlotte's help less and less.

"Oh okay then. I mean it was a valid question." Charlotte spoke softly, continuing. "Considering every step closer that we get to some narmalcy, you pull away and jump ten steps back like I'm gonna fucking hurt you or something."

Sasha sighed as she took a seat next to Charlotte on the bed. "Or something. I understand. Can we talk?" She asked softly glancing over at Charlotte.

"Yes. Of course." Charlotte replied with a soft sigh as she sat up.

"What you want from me, I can't give you. I'm not emotionally ready for a relationship right now." Sasha started softly, her gaze in her lap as she avoided Charlotte's eyes. her eyes teared up but she fought it back. She promised herself that she was done crying over her past.

"Okay." Charlotte replied keeping the disappointment out of her tone.

"I can offer you a... physical relationship. A friend's with benefits type of relationship." Sasha mumbled as she anticipated Charlotte's outburst but what she got in reply shocked her.

"Okay. I'll take that. For now." Charlotte answered after a long silence. "But on one condition."

"Condition? What is it?" Sasha asked finially looking up and facing Charlotte.

"Even if we aren't in a committed relationship yet, if I'm fucking you, I better be the only one fucking you. No cheating. No letting anyone else touch you like this. Deal?" Charlotte spoke taking Sasha's hand in hers.

"O-okay. Deal. But i have some conditions of my own as well. No one will touch me like this except you. I can promise you that much." Sasha answered as she laced their fingers together. Charlotte bit her bottom lip before meeting Sasha's gaze. "What's your conditions for me?" She asked finally.

"No kissing on the mouth. No referring to me as your girlfriend, bae, babe, whatever. Just sex. And friendship. No strings attached. And fine. Only you. No one else. I promise." Sasha answered meeting Charlotte's eyes as Charlotte pulled her into her lap.

"We're sealing it with a kiss. so... deal with it. But I accept your other conditions." Charlotte replied as Sasha nodded her head before Charlotte pulled her into a rough kiss to 'seal the deal' so to speak.

"Good. Now undress." Charlotte ordered shortly. Sasha shivered but followed her orders and found herself pinned face down to the bed, Charlotte's tongue sliding inside of her.

Sasha groaned as Charlotte put her educated tongue to work. Charlotte sucked on Sasha's clit as two of her fingers entered the younger woman as well. Charlotte had so much pent up energy that she worked Sasha up quickly and brutally.

"Oh fuck Char yes!" Sasha moaned against the mattress as her orgasm was on the horizon. Charlotte grinned feeling Sasha start to tighten around her then she stopped her movements making Sasha whimper at the lose.

Charlotte grabbed Sasha by the hair. "You can come when I tell you to come. Now suck me off." Charlotte growled as she pushed Sasha's face down to her pants covered crotch. Sasha whined and pulled Charlotte's pajamas and underwear off and went to work. Charlotte felt like she was in heaven it had been too long since that night.

Charlotte moaned softly trying not to let Sasha know just how much she missed this. Sasha licked and sucked Charlotte's folds with reckless abandon. Trying to get Charlotte off so she herself can get off.

Charlotte grasped Sasha's hair pushing her face in deeper. Sasha could barely breathe but didn't dare move away as she felt Charlotte orgasm start to rise. Finally Charlotte came with a roar.

"You made me make a mess now clean it up. With your tongue." Charlotte ordered breathlessly as Sasha whimpered and buried her face back in Charlotte's pussy, lapping hungrily at Charlotte's cum. She swallowed it to Charlotte's delight.

Sasha whined when she saw some cum had rolled down to Charlotte's asshole but the Charlotte's hand tightened in her hair.

"Clean everything." Charlotte ordered with a growl. Sasha groaned but licked Charlotte's cum up anyways, hearing Charlotte's gasp when her tongue swiped over her pucker. Sasha lapped at Charlotte's ass until there was no more cum to be found.

Charlotte was getting wet again, Sasha's tongue on her asshole felt amazing. Charlotte smirked. "Get up here." She ordered as Sasha whimpered but climbed onto her lap.

"You've been such a good girl that I want to reward you. However. You may not cum until I say so. Understood?" Charlotte asked as Sasha reluctantly nodded.

"Good girl. Hands and knees, don't move." She ordered as she got up. She got behind Sasha and began teasing her pussy with light licks here and there. Sasha cried out, aching for a release.

Charlotte smirked as she wrapped her arms around Sasha's thighs, pulling her back to her mouth, no longer teasing her but full on eating her. Sasha let out a broken sob; crying and begging Charlotte for more, being her to let her cum.

"No. Not yet." Charlotte spoke against her, pushing her tongue inside of the Boss. Sasha was a sobbing, sweaty mess by the time Charlotte pulled away from her. All she could do was lay there as Charlotte tore her walls apart, slowly but surely, breaking the Boss away and leaving no one but Sasha.

"Plea... I can't." Sasha sobbed unable to form a complete sentence, unable to even think clearly. Charlotte would push her to the delicious peak she craved and then pull away, ordering her not to cum, to get herself under control. Sasha was trembling with pure need but Charlotte was having fun systematically breaking her down.

Charlotte was enjoying breaking down the Boss, edging her to this whimpering mess, so moldable under her capable hands. "Ple... Cha... I... can't." Sasha sobbed into the comforter of their bed.

Charlotte pulled away. "Turn over. On your back." The Queen ordered softy as Sasha made jerking movements rolling to her back. "Good girl. You are a good girl, aren't you? My good girl?" Charlotte cooed in a condescending tone while the Boss too broken to realize sobbing out "Yesssss. Yours. M' a good girl... promise."

Charlotte smiled softly as she climbed on the bed, between Sasha's spread legs, hovering over the Boss. She slid two fingers inside of Sasha, watching her facial expressions as she was fingered. She was so wet that Charlotte nearly lost it. 'So. The 'Boss' liked being Bossed around, dominated. Imagine that.' Charlotte mused to herself.

"I dont care if we're in a relationship or not, who do you belong to?" Charlotte taunted as Sasha wrapped her arms around her shoulders, clinging to the queen.

"Y-You! Only you!" Sasha cried out without a second thought.

"Good girl." Charlotte cooed softly fingering her harder. She leaned down to her ear whispering "Do it. I want you to cum for me Sasha. cum for me like my good girl that I know you are."

"Ye- fuuuck-Char" Sasha choked out, her orgasm hitting her, her thighs shaking so bad as Charlotte finger fucked her harder through her orgasm. Sasha just let go, cuming so hard that she nearly blacked out from the force of her orgasm; her mouth open in a silent scream. Charlotte held her until it subsided and then the Queen pulled away leaving her a sweaty, panting broken mess. Sasha heard the door lock and the shower start, she pretty much knew she was uninvited. All she could do was lay there wondering if her decision to be friends with benefits instead of giving Charlotte an actual chance was a bad one.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Getting good right? Let us know!**

 **~ Cal &Marty!**


End file.
